


Trapped In Hell or Stuck In

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: After the troubling and traumatic events during the beginning of 2021, Brian and Leighanne's superstar son Baylee has been trying to steer clear of the drama and share remorse to the fans by moving forward with his music career, but a trusted encounter between him and his girlfriend may cause some major upset to them, mostly his dad!
Relationships: Baylee Littrell/Original Female Character(s), Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Trapped In Hell or Stuck In

Kevin Richardson, his wife Kristin, and the band's assistant Rosa Angelina started walking down the hallway of the hotel when they stop at Brian and Leighanne's room.

"So, I have to shake the nerves and jitters to help me perform?" Rosa asked as she whipped the key from her bag and slipped it into the door.

"That or sometimes do what the guys and I do before every show, hold hands, bow our heads and pray." Kevin slowly pushed the door opened.

Rosa laughed. "I think I just learned from watching some old footage."

The moment they walked into the room, Kevin noticed that it was dark and hard to see around the suite. Rosa tried to move around until she suddenly tripped on something in her path.

"What did I just trip on?"

Kristin tried to squint to see and felt something in her surrounding. "Can't tell, but why is Brian and Leighanne's room kinda dark?"

"I can barely see where their bed is." Kevin raised his arm to grasp something until he felt Kristin's hand wrapped around it.

"I believe it's the one in the room on the right, but who's in this one?" Kristin wondered as she continued to feel around until her hand touched a wall.

"Who or whatever it is, I can't even see anything, nevertheless get up." Rosa whisper as she struggled to stand without falling again.

"I think I found the light switch." Kristin slowly cross over the doorway and flipped the switch, only to find out that they weren't the only ones in the room. Tangled in the second bed was Baylee engaging in an intimate act with his girlfriend!

"Oh, my God!" Kristin gasped and nearly stumbled over Rosa, who actually tripped on Baylee's jeans on the floor.

"Baylee?!" Kevin looked shocked.

Baylee and Addison quickly separate as Addison lets out a shriek and covers herself up while Baylee sat up, startled. "Kevin, Kristin?!"

"Can someone help me up, please?" Rosa called out before Kevin and Kristin help her up and Rosa suddenly froze. "Uh, Baylee, do I even wanna know..."

"Uh, no. In fact, we were just heading out." Kristin quickly answered and pull Rosa out of the room.

"Oh, God! This can't be happening!" Baylee ran his hand through his hair in embarrassment before turning to his cousin. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Not mad, just shocked. Baylee, this isn't like you." Kevin rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Babe, maybe I should get dressed. Excuse me." Addison, awkwardly, got out of bed with the sheet around her petite body, grabbed her clothes, and left the room before giving Kevin a small, yet embarrassing smile.

"Kev, before you say anything, it just happened so fast, okay?" Baylee takes a breath as he places his hands on his lap with the sheet bunched around his waist.

"It just _happened_?" Kevin parroted.

Baylee began turning a dark shade of red before sighing. "Okay, it was really more spur of the moment."

_**2 hours earlier** _

Baylee was sitting on his bed, strumming with his guitar while trying to clear his head. So much has happened since the beginning of the year, fans have unfollowed his parents, he’s been receiving really bad comments on his Instagram due to him and his dad joining Parler, which has been defunct after the terrorist attack at the capitol in Washington DC and after reading a letter from one fan, he has left with disregard and regrets. Despite being raised republican, he wants to keep his ground and stay silent in his opinion from the election but he doesn’t wanna upset and disappointed his fans. He was about to shake the mess from his mind when there was a knock on the door and got up to open the door to see Addison standing in the hall.

"Hey, Babe." Baylee suddenly noticed a look of distress on his love's face. "What's wrong?"

Addison stepped in as Baylee close the door behind her and escort her to the couch. "I'm starting to get concerned about some things."

"Really, about what?"

"Well, okay, we're both college students, right?" Baylee nodded as Addison continues. "And you've started your country music career, so I'm worried about us."

Baylee blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Addison sighed as she took hold of Baylee's hand and looks at him. "I already know what your dad's career was like before we were born and how he has to deal with craze "fans" attacking your mom, but I’m more concerned about you. For instance, you’ve been really distracted for months later, so I’m wondering if you were..."

"Oh, yeah. I’m just been reeling on what’s going with my family lately with the attacks on the Capitol and then me and my dad joining Parler before they officially took it down and then there’s this letter I got from a fan I met two years ago." Baylee replied, pulling Addison close in a comforting hug. "She stated that despite our political views and with president Biden as our new president, she’s more concerned on how everything that has happened been affecting me as a person but not my career. She even wrote about how my dad's fans were extremely hurt by the decisions my family’s making and as much as she doesn’t wanna get involved and only wants peace, she’s having trouble getting out of the situation. She’s telling this from her heart and she doesn’t wanna anger or disappoint my dad or his band."

Addison rests her head on Baylee’s shoulder before he starts to tear up. "Oh, yeah. I remember your dad sharing that announcement on his Instagram story and fans weren’t having it."

"Yeah. But right now, I just don’t know what to do, I mean, I can’t lose my fans and I don’t wanna upset my parents if I tell them this." Baylee looks at her while rubbing her arm.

"Hey, Baylee, listen. I didn’t care about your political views towards the election. The only thing I care about is you and I can guarantee that you’re gonna make the right decision." Addison stroke Baylee’s face and wipes a tear.

Baylee lift Addison’s chin up to his face before leaning over. "You think so?" Addison nodded before gaze directly into his eyes just as his lips connected with hers, which suddenly turned into a deep and passionate kiss!

"Whoa!" Baylee breathes after they break away.

"Whoo!" Addison gasped for air before standing up to leave. "I'm sorry, I should be going." She was heading towards the door when Baylee grabs her hand and pull her back for another steamy kiss.

Another moment later, and he pulled her into his room before shutting the door. Laying Addison on the bed, Baylee swiftly hovered over her before kissing her more.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he asked, she nodded.

"I'm positively sure." she said as they kissed deeply.

Addison pulled onto Baylee's sweatshirt before removing it over his head and wrapped her arms around his neck. He began to kiss and nip at her neck as his hands began to roam her body, gripping her hips gently. He broke the kiss to reaching behind his head to grab the collar of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Taking a glance at his physique, Addison places her hands on his shoulders as she lets out a sigh when he lightly grazed her arms, pulling the straps of her shirt down off her shoulders before she pulled away to grab the hem of her shirt and he helped her pull it over her head.

Their lips reconnected, just as Baylee put his hand on her hip, pulling her back into him once more, she backed up towards his bed. She then sat down and looked up at him, she pulled at the button of his jeans, unzipping them. He kicked them off as she lied back down, his body lied on top of her, she moaned softly. He pulled the button of her jeans open, unzipped them, and gently pulled them off her legs.

Clothes soon began to pile up on the floor of the room as his eyes traveled up and down her body, taking her in. "Whoa!" He said breathlessly.

"Just kiss me, babe!" She giggled before pulling the covers from behind her and they slipped underneath the covers of his bed kissing deeply. 

“Hold on a second.” he said as he sat up and starts searching in his jeans pocket. "Come on. I knew Uncle AJ gave one to me."

Addison giggled before taping Baylee on the shoulder. "Looking for one of these?” she asked, waving a small package, he smiled, takes the package, and tore it open.

Before they knew it, He ran his hands down her thighs, pressing his fingers into her soft skin, he slipped his hand between her legs, parting them. She pulled him into a kiss he let his forehead fall against hers. He could feel her trembling beneath him.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked 

"Yeah...just go slow, please?" she said.

"Okay." He replied, touching her face.

She began to shudder as she felt him inside her. She wrapped her legs around him, the wooden headboard of his bed gently tapped against the wall. He grunted and groaned as he thrust in and out of her, gripping her hand. She ran her fingers through his hair, whimpering softly, he groaned as he continued to thrust into her each time harder and quicker. "Oh, God! Bay!" She gasped as her head fell back, moaning. She ran her hands over his body, his skin feeling smooth under her fingertips, digging her nails into his back. His lips fell from her neck to her chest, planting soft kisses on her as she ran her fingers through his hair, whimpering softly, he groaned as he continued to thrust into her harder and quicker. But just as the two collegiate teens could cry out in ecstasy, they get a surprise.

**_Present time_ **

"Whoa! So, she was gonna end things after hearing about..." Kevin still stunned as Baylee finished his story and got dressed.

Baylee, tying his shoes, looked up. "Yeah, but after sharing what’s going on with me, she convinced me that whether I chose to do after everything that’s happened, she’s gonna be by my side."

"You okay?" Kristin softly knocked on the door.

Opening the door, Addison, just finished getting dressed, peek through into the room. "Yeah, I'm good. Hey, you got a brush I could borrow?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Kristin reached into her purse, handing her a hairbrush. “Was this your first time?” she asked.

"Um, yeah, I guess you can say that." Addison called out from behind the door. "To tell you the truth, it felt so right."

"Really?" Rosa whispered with her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, as much as part of me regrets it, the other part really wants it."

"Oh, there's two sides of you based on this situation."

"Exactly."

Scratching her head, Rosa started to look afraid. "Oh, because I was worried if these mixed feelings messed with your..."

“Oh, they did, but I managed to shake them out. I can definitely say that he was my best.” she said. "And as for Baylee, I really don't wanna get his parents involved with this."

Kevin comes out of Baylee's room, glancing at Kristin before the suite door opens and it was Brian and Leighanne, coming in.

"Brian, Leighanne, just looking for you guys."

"Sorry, had to take a call." Leighanne replied with a smile.

Addison peeks out to see Baylee's parents as she slowly comes out with the rumpled sheet in her hands.

"Oh, hey, Addison." Brian spotted her. "What's with the sheet?"

"Oh, this? Well, Baylee kinda had a…" Addison bit her lip while trying to cover up her 'first' with Baylee.

"Oh, caught a nasty bug earlier." Rosa managed to clear it up.

"Really?" Leighanne sees her son coming out of the room. "He looked fine this morning. and that looks like the sheet from his bed."

"They are?"

Rosa darted her eyes from Addison to Baylee, who looked white as a ghost before Kevin and Kristin clear their throats.

"Oh, that's because he had a minor set back and literally threw up all over, but he's alright now." Kristin confirmed to Leighanne.

"Oh, okay."

Brian noticed his son looking pretty pale and avoiding him. "You okay, Bub?"

“Huh? Oh, yeah, Dad. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he asked nervously.

Kevin clapped his hands together. "Okay, uh, shouldn't we be downstairs by now?"

"Oh, right." Brian snapped back to reality as he, his wife, the Richardsons, and Rosa walked out just as Addison hands Baylee the sheet and he throws them in the laundry pile in the bathroom.

Holding the door for Addison as she steps out, Baylee shuts the door behind him before catching up to her.

She held his hand as they walked down the hallway. “Hey, tonight was nice,” she whispered in his ear.

“Yeah, it was. It was...really good.” he said, pulling her close.

"You say something, Bay?' Leighanne turned around to face her son.

"No, Mom."

Smiling at his mom, Baylee turned back to Addison looking anxious before frantically excuse himself and rushed to talk to Rosa, Kevin, and Kristin.

"Baylee, what's up?" Rosa whirls around to see Brian and Leighanne near the elevator. "Is it about Addison and your parents?"

"It's my parents, that's the problem, especially my dad."

Kevin whipped his head around to his cousin, then back to his younger cousin. "Are you concerned about your dad?"

"Yeah, I know he grew up in a religious background with you, but he's not fully great on sex before marriage. I mean, if he finds out that I just slept with my girlfriend, he'll freak!"

"Wow, so what you want us to do?" Kristin looked on, disturbed.

"Can you please, please, please, please, please don't tell my dad?" Baylee pleaded with worried. "I really don't wanna get in trouble with him."

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” she said. 

“Same here.” he said.

"My lips are sealed." Rosa put her finger to her lips.


End file.
